narutoworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gainin Experiance
The easiest way to gain exp is simply to play Naruto World. Even outside of GM-sponsored events you automatically gain exp just for playing. There are two main ways to gain exp without GMs present, 'sparring' and 'RPing'. Sparring means fighting another PC. RPing is simply interacting with them. You gain 10 xp per half-hour of RP with another person, for every person in the RP, to a maximum of 50 experiance per half-hour. That means if you RP with 1 other person you gain 20xp per half hour since there are two people in the RP. In addition, we encourage prolonged stories that go beyond one-shots. That is, RP that builds on events and other RP from a mission or from a previous RP session. When you perform such an RP, you gain +50% exp from it. In order to qualify both RPs must be posted on the forums and confirmed by a GM. If you're expanding upon RP done in a mission then you need to get it confirmed by the GM that ran the mission it's based on. You may get even more exp for longer arcs, at the GM's discression. Note that the RP must advance a story in an intelligent way. Idiotic or thoughtless stories designed specifically to abuse this rule do not qualify. As always, it is GM discression on what qualifies as 'intelligent'. Spar Exp is handled differently. To determin how much exp you recieve from your spar reffer to the following chart: 10 XP for each completed action if you WIN 5 XP for each completed action if you LOSE 7 XP for each completed action it's a TIE +50 XP if it's a flawless victory after at least two rounds (no Vitality or HP loss) +50 XP if you end the battle with at least 50% STAMINA and CHAKRA after at least two arounds +50 XP if you don't use any WILLPOWER +100 XP for every 5 levels of the lowest-leveled participant is. +20% XP gained for every level the opponent is OVER you. (max. +100%) +20% XP gained for every person on the opposing team has OVER yours +10% XP for every extra person beyond 2 participating if it's a Free for All. -20% XP gained for every level the opponent is UNDER you (max. -100%) -20% XP gained for every person on the opposing team has UNDER yours -50% XP if you damage the opponent's HP unless it's a serious fight. The % xp gains based on level are determined by the average of all opponent's levels. You may not damage an opponent's HP or incur a critical effect on them unless you intend to make the battle serious. You combine all the %'s, you do not compound them. So if you gain 100XP, and it was against two people who averaged 2 levels higher then you, you'd gain 100*(1.0+0.2+0.2+0.1) or 150 XP. Not 100*1.4*1.1 Armor and Consumables are generally not used in a spar, as it would be too expensive for the village to allow them. You may 'pull' crits and damage so you do not damage HP and do not incure a critical effect on someone. RP-wise, this is often represented by using special 'training equipment' that literally can't hurt HP. Other then not being able to hurt HP, the equipment would be the same mechanically. Thus, it is impossible to 'accidently' injure or kill someone.